


Heat of the Moment

by Aubviouslyaubsessed, SamanthaDMata



Category: ChampagnePapi, Drake (Musician) RPF, OVOXO, drake - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubviouslyaubsessed/pseuds/Aubviouslyaubsessed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaDMata/pseuds/SamanthaDMata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avery is just a normal university student, who has a best friend who just so happens to be in love with Drake, the mega famous 6 God, some would even say she's AUBSESSED with him. Find out what happens when Avery wins backstage passes to one of his concerts, and how after that night, nothing was the same.</p><p>Aubrey Drake Graham loves what he does..his girlfriend Aria, sadly does not. Now in the midst of him going back on tour, Aria confronts him and tells him not to go. After a long discussion Drake makes a decision that would change not only his life but his entire outlook on love..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fanfic! So enjoy! And feel free to leave any constructive criticism. (:

Drake’s POV

Here we go again..another fight..another long endless discussion on why I have to leave and when I'm going to leave. We go through the same thing every time I have to leave for something whether it be for a tour, to go work on my album, or anything even remotely related to my career. Which is why I've learned to just go through the motions... "Drake I don't see why you have to go and leave me here again!!!" Damn she doesn't even call me Aubrey any more.. "Aria, it's only a few dates! It's not like I'm going to be gone for an entire year! "Yeah but still, why can't you stay? You work too much, you're always doing this or that and on top of it all you're always gone and I'm left here alone having to wait and go on with my same old boring and meaningless life!!" I don't see why she's reacting this way we've only been dating for six months it's not like we've been together for years.. "Look Aria I'm sorry but I've got to go, I love what I do so it's not work to me, it's just me doing me. And I know you have to stay here but you can't come to everything I do, you have a life of your own, you still have school to finish and a career of your own to start and it's not boring or meaningless, you're going to school to be somebody, to find yourself and to one day be designing office buildings and apartments and making a name for yourself, it may seem boring now but just wait until you've reached the top. I'll be back before you know it okay?" "Okay..." Doing the same thing over and over again is starting to get really old...

* * *

 

Avery's POV 

Ahh!! Last week of school!! Meaning it's also finals week, (bleh) I've got one more final to go and then I am completely done with the semester!! It feels so good to finally be able to say that and then it's one more year and I'm done with school!!  Because it's finals week and I have to study study study and of course that means that almost the entire university is full of sleep deprived, caffeine filled, not properly functioning, zombielike students, which only means one thing...Starbucks here I come! My safe haven!! The one by my apartment is literally amazing, it's quiet and I am there literally all the time doing school work that they practically know me by name, which I have to admit it is bad but it's literally one the best places to go when 1) I have spent enough time at home studying and I need a change of scenery and 2) when I'm in need of a pick me up and today it's a little of both and there is no way I am studying at the university it is just way too damn crazy over there. So I get to Starbucks and order my all time favorite drink that is the perfect pick me up, a Sweet Iced Passion Tea and a little snack. I head to my favorite spot in the cafe and start studying. Not even five minutes go by and I see what looks be like a crazy person running towards the cafe and as they get closer I start to notice that the crazy person now running towards me is my none other than my best friend.

 

"AVERY!!! AVERY!!! OHMYGOSH GUESS WHAT!!!!" "Inside voice Emily and what?" "Oh yeah, sorry..but Word On Road just tweeted that the contest for the meet and greets for Drake's concert starts Tomorrow!" " That's nice Emily are you going to enter?" I reply to her not really paying attention to her and focusing more on my school work until she drops this bomb on me.. "Actually for your information Avery WE are going to enter, you're going to the concert with me." "Em you do know that I know absolutely nothing about him let alone his music right?" "Avie, none of that matters, all that matters is that you're there with me and plus if we do win those meet and greets whose going to be there with me making sure I don't make a complete fool of myself?" I look back at her and I see her pleading eyes and at that moment I realized that it doesn't matter what I say, her mind is made up I'm going with her and that's that. "Okay fine Em I'll go with you." "REALLY?!" "Yes Em really." "YAY! Thank you Avie! You're going to love it and I promise you're going to have the best night of your life." I sure hope so...

* * *

 

 

Drake's POV

 "I still don't see why you just can't cancel the tour and stay here with me?" Here we fucking go again..."Aria?! We've been through this already and I'm not just talking about earlier, we've had this same exact conversation every. single. time. I have to leave for work. Enough is enough, this is getting really old and I'm getting sick and tired of having to go through this over and over again! Why can't you just accept the fact that I have work that matters to so many people around the world and this, me leaving to go on tour is part of that work! And if you don't like it and you don't think you can handle it anymore, well then you can just leave!!" "Are you serious?!?! Did you really just say that?!? If I don't like it, then just leave?!? Does any of this mean anything to you Drake?!?!" Did she really just say that? and there she goes with that Drake shit again..."Aria, of course it does..I love and care about you but I don't think this life is for you anymore. You've changed...you're not the same person I met 6 months ago, you can keep the condo I bought for you I've covered it so it'll last you until you graduate next year. Go to school, get your degree, and go do something with your life. I just don't think I can be apart of it anymore...I've got to go the crew is waiting for me downstairs and if I don't leave now I'm going to be late so bye Aria.." "Drake you can't be serious?!?! You can't be breaking up with me!!!!" I hear the door open, just in time too and it's  Chubbs "Hey man we've gotta go, the car is here to take us to the airport." "Alright I'm on my way." I look back at Aria and she's starting to tear up and I don't have time for this. "Aria I've got to go bye!!" I grab my bag and walk out the door. 

I can't believe I just did that..I've never felt so liberated in my life and as bad as I may feel now...I'm ready to have fun on tour and give the fans nights that they'll never forget...  

* * *

 

Avery's POV

It's 5 o'clock in the morning and I am awakened by the sound of screaming and someone jumping on my bed..It's Em..and freak out to the point where I literally spring up in bed before getting up out of bed and turning on the light and going back to the bed to face her, from the sound of her screaming at the top of her lungs, I think something's wrong "EM WHAT'S WRONG?!?!?!" "AVIE THE CONTEST IS TODAY!!! I'M SO EXCITED!!!"  "Em do you mean to tell me that you woke me up at 5 o'clock in morning to remind me of the contest that YOU'VE  been talking about all week long?!?!?!?!" losing my cool I let her have it "YOU FUCKING SCARED ME!!! WHAT THE HELL?!?!? I THOUGHT SOMETHING WAS WRONG!!!" "Sorry Avie.." she tells me as her demeanor goes from giggly and excited to that of a puppy who just got in trouble "It's just that I'm really excited and I really want to win, I want to see him more than anything else that's all..I'm sorry I woke you.." She get up out of my bed and with her head down starts to walk out, I then stop her in her tracks "It's okay Em it's just you really did scare me and I seriously thought something was wrong.." I grab her shoulders so that she's looking right at me to get my point across. "and I know how much you want this and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that we win those meet and greets, but I can't do that on 3 hours of sleep so do you think we can go back to bed so I can sleep and be able to give it my all when the contest starts?" her demeanor instantly goes from the sad puppy back to giggly and happy "Yes and THANK YOU!!! You're the BEST Avie!!" she hops of my bed and makes her way to her room "Love you Avie!" "Love you too Em!" "GoodNight/Morning!" I laugh "GoodNight/Morning!" and with that I lay back down and fall back in to my peaceful slumber.   

* * *

 

It's been a few hours later and I get out of bed feeling well rested, despite the early morning wake up call. I head to the kitchen and little to my surprise, Em is already in the kitchen making me coffee. "GoodMorning Avie!" She says all happy and giddy as she hands me my cup of coffee, it never ceases to amaze me how she can be such a morning person and have this much energy in the morning. "GoodMorning Em!" I take a sip of coffee and damn she makes better coffee than I do and she doesn't even drink coffee. "This is really good coffee Em thank you!" I say as a take another sip of coffee. "Anytime Avie! I did wake you up in the middle of the night so I knew you were gonna need some great coffee to function today." She knows me so well!! But then of course we've been best friends for years, so we know everything about each other. "Aww thanks Em!!" "Anytime Avie!!" She walks out of the kitchen and around to the breakfast bar and sits down as I start gathering the ingredients for breakfast, hmm I'm thinking omelets.. "Omelets?" I ask her, she nods her head in agreement and I start chopping up some ingredients. "So what's on the agenda for today?" "Well, it's Thursday so that means we both have class today from 10:35-11:45, and luckily that is our only class today! and then after that I was thinking we could go get some Starbies and then come back, make lunch, and then chill and wait until the contest commences." I go over it mentally for a sec.. "Sounds like a plan Em." We eat breakfast and then start getting ready for class. I go back to my room and look through my closet, it's my last day of this semester and I want to look good but not to the point where it looks like I'm trying to hard and in addition to that I also want to be comfy, comfort is key when choosing the perfect outfit. So while looking through my closet I find my favorite pair of cropped leggings and then upon further inspection of my closet I find my favorite white flowy shirt and my favorite pair of vans, topping my outfit off with my comfy blue jean jacket. I go back into my room and start doing my hair and make up, I settle for loose waves and a natural smokey eye with a neutral lip. "Okay ready to head out Em?" I call out to her as I'm getting my stuff ready for school. "Yeah lemme just go grab my stuff." "Okay" She is wearing a cropped pink t-shirt with some light wash distressed high waisted shorts with a blue flannel tied around her hips and her favorite white converse, her comfy last day of semester outfit. She also settled for loose waves and very neutral makeup focusing on her lashes and brows as she always does. "Ready Em?" I ask mockingly as I see her frantically walking around looking for her stuff.  "Oh shush Avie, not all of us can be as organized as you are." A few moments later she finally gathers all of her stuff and we are finally ready to head out. We head out the door and to the car. We first have to go to Starbucks because, you know more coffee. Em and I get our usual Sweetened Iced Passion Tea for me and an Iced Peach Green Tea for Em. We get to the university and head our separate ways.

* * *

In class, the struggle is real..having to work on this song is killer when you are anxious to begin with and when you're not able to focus on anything, it's even harder. I just want this semester to over and done with already so that I can relax and focus on what I want to do. My professor comes over to check on my work and my anxiety goes from 0 to 100 real quick, wait! did I just quote Drake? Ugh why do I have to be so anxious it's a concert with the potential of meeting him, Avery pull yourself together, everything'll be fine. "Hey Avery, How's the song coming along? Ready to get in the booth?" my professor wakes me from my internal monologue. "Hey Mr. Dingus, it's coming along." I hand him the lyrics to the song I've been writing for weeks now. He examines it while deep in thought and then says "Do you have the instrumental for the song?" "Yes I do, let me play it for you." The music that I worked so hard on starts to play and I see him reread the lyrics, this time along with the music as if he's mentally singing along. When the track is done I restart and pause it. "So what do you think Mr. Dingus?" I ask "Avery I think this is perfect and you need to get in that booth right now and sing this song that you've been working so hard on all semester. I blush a little and then get a little nervous. I mean yeah I sing I've been doing it for years but for some reason I still get nervous when people ask me to sing. I nervously get out of my chair and walk over to the booth and as soon as I walk in it's like all the anxiety and the nerves just melt away and I feel like this is where I am supposed to be right now. _"Just let the days go by they don't mean much anyway, just let the nights roll in , feels like I'm fading away..."_ I sing my song and channel all the emotion that I poured into it making sure that it gets felt by whoever's listening. _“ I’m fading away and you don’t seems to care, care about everything that’s going down..”_   At some point I find myself fighting back the tears, all the memories of everything that was going on at the time that I wrote this song start to surface and I pour every bit of emotion I have left in me without completely falling apart, as I sing the last line _“Boy, you used to be my everything but now you're just a distant memory, fading away with the rest of me…”_ I belt out the last note with all I have and once I'm done I see that a small crowd has formed and everyone is looking at me in awe. I blush and walk out of the booth. Suddenly everyone surrounds me and starts asking me questions, "OHMYGOSH!! THAT WAS AMAZING!!" "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" "THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE!!" Finally Mr. Dingus hushes them and comes over to me "Avery that was simply amazing and if everyone's reaction is any indication, I'd say that you were born to do this." He hands me a disk and I look down at it, It's my song. My eyes widen, he never allows us to take our music home with us. "Avery, go share this with the world, it needs to be heard." I'm speechless and my mind goes blank. "And since this counted as your final.." he continues "You are done with this class Avery and I'll see you next semester." I finally manage to say something "er..Thanks Mr. Dingus" "Please Avery, call me Eric, I think you've earned the right to call me by my first name." Eric interrupts. "Oh..okay Eric..thanks and I'll..um..see you next semester." I am at a loss for words, I grab my stuff, walk out of class and immediately call Em. "Hello? Avie? I thought you had class?" "Em I'm done for the rest of the semester..I have so much to tell you. Are you almost out?" "OhMyGosh Avie that's great!! and right now we're just reading so I'll tell my professor than I need to leave early. Meet you at our spot, in about 5-10min?" Yeah sure, see you then Em." "Okay Avie." and she hangs up. I go to our spot, which is this beautiful sitting area by the Library. I sit and within seconds I see Em running towards me. When she reaches me she immediately starts prying for information. We start heading to the car and I tell her everything. We finally make it to the car and she is speechless, which is very unlike her. "Avie, OhMyGosh!!! That's so AWESOME!!!" SHE SPEAKS! "Yeah.." I say shyly and we head home picking up some lunch and our usual on the way. One obstacle down two more to go..

* * *

We make it home, and I am so mentally drained I just want to take a nap, but as I am heading to my bedroom Em stops me in my tracks and almost yells at as if she's my mother. "Now just where do you think you're going young lady?!?!" "Ummm..I was just going to take a little nap.." Damn she can be so intimidating sometimes. "Um did you forget that the meet and greet contest starts in about 30 minutes and we have to prepare for whatever it's going to be." Shit I forgot about the contest, I don't how though, she did tell me earlier this morning...I guess it was just the shock of what my professor said. "Sorry Em, I kind of did I guess it was just the shock of everything that happened today, so in that case let me just make some coffee to wake myself up a bit." "It's okay Avie and let me I know how much you love my coffee, you can go set up the computers in the study and get them ready for the contest. Okay?" "Okay, thanks Em." "Anytime Avie."  I go into the study and fire up the computers and I then decide to check and reply to some of my emails, a few minutes later Em walks in with two mugs one my coffee and the other her tea. She gives me my mug and I smile and sip in appreciation, she smiles back and sits down at her computer. “And now we wait…” I say as I take a sip of my coffee, “Yep” Em says as she sips her tea. I decide to go through my snapchat and then 30 minutes and two cups of coffee later, Em and I refresh our browsers and there, at the top of Word On Road’s timeline is the Trivia Tweet that will determine if we win tickets or not, and since they hinted that it was going to be a trivia tweet, Em has been giving me a crash course on Drake trivia. ‘Alright Houston, it’s time for some #DrakeTrivia What are the full names of Drake’s parents? Go!!’ I don’t what came over me, I typed up the answer as fast as humanly possible and hit send. After Em looked at me in amazement, “Damn Avie I have never seen you type that fast before, what’s gotten into you?” “*Haha*..I don’t know Em, I just know how much you want this so I tried my hardest to make it happen, that and it might also be all the caffeine I’ve had…*Haha*” Soon after I get a notification and when I go to check, I literally scream my head off and jump out of my seat, ”AHHHH EM LOOK!!!!” “What is it Avie?!?!” Em tells me looking at me puzzled “I WON THE TICKETS!!!” “YOU WHAT?!?!” “I WON THE CONTEST!!!” and I show her the tweet ‘Okay @LifeAsAvie email your full name to [wordonrd@gmail.com](mailto:wordonrd@gmail.com)’ “OHMYGOSH AVIE, WE”RE GOING TO GO SEE DRAKE!!!” “I KNOW!!!” “THANKS AVIE!! THIS IS THE BEST THING THAT ANYONE COULD HAVE EVER DONE FOR ME, THANK YOU!! YOU TRULY ARE THE BESTEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WORLD!!!” she starts to tear up at the end and I almost want to grab her and cry hysterically with her, but someone has to keep it together enough to send the email. “Oh Em, I so happy, that really means a lot to me.” I hug her and then sit back down at the computer to write the email and as I click send, I realize that after tonight, nothing is going to be the same…

 

 


End file.
